Wow? I did that?
by Hewhomustnotbenamed.voldemort
Summary: Set right after Edward dumps Bella in NM. Bella doesn't really care, She is really into cars.Rated T for language. Constructive criticism please! First story!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella I don't want you to come with me." His cold eyes trained on my face

"You... don't... want... me?" I spoke out slowly trying to process the words.

"No."

"Well that changes things." I stated clearly.

"What happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I've let this go on for far to long, and I'm sorry about that."

"Don't." I said not wanting him to make this harder on me.

"Your not good for me Bella." Shouldn't that be the other way around? "I want you to promise me that you wont do any thing stupid and reckless."

"Not gonna happen, If you don't want to be part of my life then you got no say in what I do and don't do." As soon as the words left my lips, his hands were on my upper arms, holding so tightly that i was going to have a bruise latter.

"Promise me! Isabella!" I looked into his eyes and saw them dark and demanding.

Feeling a little scared I crossed my fingers, and whispered "Fine I promise I wont do any thing stupid or reckless." He nodded his head and droped his arms. I blinked and he was gone. Oh well that's fucking great, I went on a walk with my boyfriend, he led me to the middle of the woods, breaks up with me, then leaves me stranded. Fucking wonderful. Walking in the direction that I thought would be the direction that I came in. After about thirty minutes I swear I passed the same tree likle fifty times.

I'm screwed. I'm never gonna make it out of here, I'm doomed to live a life of nothing but green woods.

Looking to my right, then to my left. I noticed something in my peripheral vision.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A ruffling in the leaves behind me made me spin and my heart rate to pick up. All I could think of was, Please don't be a cereal killer, please don't be a cereal killer. Then I thought why would a cereal killer make rustling noises. A beautiful silver wolf sized horse stepped out. Locking my eyes with it's gray eyes, I felt a strong pull to him.

You know I think I'd rather have a cereal killer. I thought before I fainted.

"Bella, Bella." A gruff said.

"I know what will wake her up!" Another voice said. I heard some shuffling, then something cold and wet was poured over my head. My eyes bounced open, and I started to cough up the amount of water that I had breathed into my lungs.

"Are you alright?" A third voice asked in concern.

"I'm Cough Fine Cough." I managed to say through the coughs.

"Here dear." A woman's voice said handing me a glass of water.

After drinking it, my attention was how comfortable I was. How safe and warm I felt.

"Where am I?" my weak voice rang clear through out the room. "Who are you and what do you want?" I said looking into a dark eyed, shirtless man. Yes that's very awkward.

"I'm Sam Uley, your at my house in La Push, and we found you in the woods." Thinking back all I remembered the silver wolf.

"Could you please take my home, I have some things that need to be lit on fire." I said looking around the room, I noticed two boys both about 7 feet tall, with dark hair, and a women about 5 feet tall, three small lines going down the side of her face.

Sam noticing I wasn't paying attention to him any more followed my gaze.I swear I heard him growl, which caused the gorgeous guy across the room standing on the left to growl. I don't think they're human.

Wow what is it with me and attracting things from the super natural world! Does fate hate me or something?

I saw all four of them stiffen.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Whoops. So what are you, werewolves?" I said remembering that day on the beach when I flirted with Jacob. He had told me that the Quileute's are descendants from wolves.

"Wow you are dead on." Said the guy standing next to the gorgeous one.

"Who are you?" I asked a bit more rudely then intended.

"I'm Jarred, that's Paul." He said pointing to the hotty standing next him. "And that's Emily." He said pointing to the girl.

I looked Paul up and down.

"Your hot." I stated firmly. I probably shouldn't have said that, because I saw his chest puff out. I clearly boosted his ego. "But your arrogant, and self-conceited." and his chest went down a little.

Jarred started to laugh really hard. So I thought I would equal the playing field.

"Jarred, Your nose is to big, and your lips are to wide." His laughing stopped immediately, and he stared at me as if I had lost my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam smile. Turning my gaze to him, I took a long look at him, and immediately noticed that he wasn't a guy to mess with, but I was gonna do it any way.

"Sam, Your getting a little beer gut, maybe you should cut down." I said with wide innocent eyes. I Immediately heard Emily giggle, so I turned my gaze to her. She froze as If she were a deer caught in head lights.

"Emily, I your different. Unique. Not like any one else. Your strong, but you don't see it. You think you aren't enough... Stop lying to your self it's pathetic."

"How can you make assumptions like that?" Sam asked in a kind off polite tone.

"They way your body language and your facial expressions. Now can some one take me home I really need to burn some stuff." I said standing up, and stretching my arms.

"I'll take you!" Paul said rather quickly. He started walking towards the door and I followed him. I stopped when I saw his car. I could immediately tell that it was a 2009 Audi RS 6. I looked at Paul with pleading eyes.

"Can I drive?" I asked sweetly. Paul looked over at me, and said quite plainly.

"No."I pouted slightly but got in the passengers seat. I buckled my seat belt. I watched Paul climb in and start the car. He started to pull out of Sam's small drive way.

"WHAT are you doing." I said glaring at him. He stepped on the break immediately.

"What do you mean?" He asked frowning a little.

"Put your seat belt on before I do it for you!"

"Really that's what you screamed about." He asked sounding slightly amused. I decided that if he wasn't going to do it I was doing it for him. I unbuckled, reached over grabbed his belt buckle and clicked it into place. Then settling back into my seat and redoing my buckle. I smiled happily to myself at a job well done.

"'Kay we can go now." and with that he sped off towards forks.

** Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight, though I wish I did...**

_**Last time**_

_**"Kay we can go now." and with that we sped off towards forks.**_

**Chapter 2**

"BELLA!" I heard my dad call out as I got out of the car. "Where have you been!"

"Dad I'm fine I went on a walk with Fuckwad in the woods, he broke up with me then he left. I kinda got a little lost, but Paul found me and brought me home." I said leaving out a little detail. Looking around I noticed practically the whole town standing behind him. I raised my eyebrows at him and he just shrugged.

Turning back to look at Paul who had gotten out of the car, and had come to stand next to me in all his shirt less glory.

" Thank you for taking me home. Will you come by tomorrow and help me burn a couple things?" I asked trying to pry my eyes from his perfectly chiseled abs. Of course I'm not succeding. He chuckeled a little and puulled me in for a hug. HOLY SHIT! His skin is like a thousand digrees!

"Sure I'll come. See you then." he said climbing into his car. I felt my-self smile slightly.

Going to sleep that night, I didn't miss the cold arms of gayward. Odd. I thought I was in love with him. Why am I not crying? Damn I always knew I was a weird-o. Was my last thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up the next day I couldn't remember why I had a shit eating grin on my face. Sitting up slowly and walking to my wardrobe to pick out my clothes for the day, when I remembered that Paul was coming over to help me burn the presents Edwards family gave me.

After changing my clothes and brushing my hair and teeth, I was ready to go start making breakfast. Carrying down everything I was going to burn with me, setting them on the couch as I passed the living room. Looking in the fridge I decided on making, EVERY THING. Don't know why but I was in a very cooky mode today.

Half way through making bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes, and some tiny sausages, when someone knocked on the door. I quickly shouted for them to come in not wanting to burn anything. I heard the door open and close. Then I felt a hand on my waist. I turned quickly and raised my spatula like a weapon prepaired to take down target.

"Whoa! Be careful with that!" Paul said smiling slighly.

"HAve you ever heard of a cat bell? You scared the shit outta me!"

"Hey your the one who knew I was coming, and you left your front door unlocked."

"Well your suppose to make noise when you walk! Sit down and help your self. I have to feed you before I make you do a bunch of work."

"Wait a moment a bunch of work? Since when?"

"Since I decided that I need some stuff from Port Angels, and your going to be the one to take me." He sat down without another word and started to eat what was already on the table. (Omlets, french toast, turkey bacon, toast, hash browns, and danishes.)

"Do you really expect me to eat all of this?" Paul asked, raising his eye brow slightly.

"Well no, but i figured that what we don't eat I could take whats left to the soup kitchen in Port Angels."

"How are you gonna get there?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you if you would take me when were done with the little fire." I said nervisly. Turning of the stove and oven, and sitting down across from Paul. I gave him the puppy dog look that Alice taught me how to do. He was eating this right out of the palm of my hand. Sucker.

"Yeah, I'll take you." he said stuffing his mouth full of food. My pout turned into a whicked grin. Standing up after awhile I cleared off the table and wrapped up the extras.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked taking some matches out of his pocket. I gave him my best You-Really-Shouldn't-let-Me-Do-This smile.

"Oh. You bet I am!

**I'm not updating unless I get at least 8 new reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight... I put it on my birthday list a couple weeks ago and my mom got me the movie... :(**

**Paul POV**

_So ow did your day with Bella go?~ Sam_

_Remind me never to give her a box of matches ever again!~ Me_

_Why? What happened?~ Jarred_

_Well she lit a tree on fire.~ Me_

**_Flash Back_**

**_"Here you go Bella." I said handing her the box of matches. I went inside to get the stuff she left on the couch for us to burn. It smelled like vampire, no wonder why she wants to burn it. A new scent wafted up my nostrils. Smoke._**

**_What could she have lit on fire already. Stepping out side I noticed the tree had red flames climbing up it's trunk, as it grew rapidly._**

**_"Isn't it pretty?" Bella asked me, and I stared at her with my mouth hanging open in shock._**

**_End Flash back_**

_Stop laughing It's not funny.~ Me_

_Yes it is~ Jarred_

_Shut up Jarhead!~ Me_

_Make me!~ Jarred._ Well who am I to say no to a fight. I lunged at him. I had him pinned to the ground with in 5 minutes.

_Haha I win~ Me,_ With that I phased back to being human.

**? Pov**

I will get her! She shall be mine, just because she can hide doesn't mean I won't find her. I will get my revenge!

**Bella POV**

"Bella why is the tree on the front lawn burned?" Charlie asked me. Shit.

"I dunno. Why is it?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you."

"Well why did you ask me I don't know the answer." Please don't tell that I'm lying!

"Well I thought you might know, so I asked you."

"Well I don't know."

"Okaay then. I'll just leave you alone now." He hurriedly left my room. He seemed kinda scared though I don't know why. Oh well, I might as well get started on home work.

**4 new Reviews= really short chapter**

**8 new reviews= short chapter**

**10 new reviews= long chapter**

**12 new reviews= REALLY long chapter**

**I will update next Saturday**


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry Wont be updating for Awhile My family is going to be out of the country for my grandmother's funeral Sorry  
><strong>


	5. HWMNBN cousin posted this chap!

**? Pov**

So close! Almost there! Shit. Stupid furry little thing! Why does it keep getting in my way? I want my revenge. I need to think about this more clearly.

**Paul pov**

I was watching over Bella's house. In case that red-headed leach came by. Again. I saw Bella open her front door and step out onto her small porch. Seeing her eyes look into the forest, I stepped out slowly so not to scare her.

"Oh! Your such a pretty wolf! Huge and scary, but pretty nonetheless." Whoa, did she just call me pretty? I Paul Caster am not pretty! The correct term is Handsome.

"You don't like being called pretty do you? Yeah neither does my best friend Paul. He says the correct term is is handsome. I call him pretty to make him mad though. He's cute when he's mad though. His nose scrunches up and his eyebrows knit together." Huh. That's new information.

I tilted my head to show that I was listening.

"And the way he smiles. It lights up his whole face, His eyes seem brighter. Oh his eyes! He says their gray." They are gray. "But I think they are silver! Their gorgeous. I could stare at them all day if he'd let me." I started to purr. Ah my mate is falling in love with me!

Bella started to giggle as she petted me. I looked at her questioningly, hoping she would get the hint.

"The big bad wolf is purring! That's ironic!"

_Hey Paul how's it feel to be like a cat?~Jarred_

_Shut up Jarhead~Me_

I looked at Bella then the woods.

"Okay you go. I'll be fine you go where ever it is that wolves go when they leave." She said as she walked back into her house. I watched her go then I went back into the woods.

_Bella and Paul sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!~ Sam_

_First Jarhead now you Sam? I'm very disappointed in you. What would Emily say?~Me_

_You wouldn't!~ Sam._ But I was already running towards Sam's house.

Phasing back to human I slipped on my cut-offs, and ran into Sam's house. Emily was of course in the kitchen. She turned towards me with a smile on her face.

"Sam is picking on me!" I whined. I can't believe I just whined. Oh well. I sat in a kitchen chair and pouted trying to look upset about being picked on. I saw Emily's face flush in anger. Haha, Sam isn't getting laid for awhile!

Speak of the devil, he just burst through the kitchen door effectively breaking it off it's hinges. Em is gonna be really mad!

"What ever he says it's not true!" Way to look guilty.

"Yeah says the guy who look very guilty! I want that door fixed by tomorrow and you can cook your own dinner for the next few weeks. Have fun sleeping on the sofa!" Oh wow she is really mad.

"What? Why? I didn't do any thing!"

"Really? So you didn't pick on Paul? You didn't rip a door off it's hinges? You didn't spill my nail polish all over the living room carpet? you didn't eat my last piece of chocolate? Well?" Oh he ate the chocolate! He's a dead man, a dead man I tell you!

"Uh I think I'm going to leave now!" I said hoping I would be able to get out alive.

"Sit. Down!" I'm screwed! Why? Why did this plan back fire! I'm gonna die! I'm too young too die!

I heard jarred out side laugh. That fucker! He should be helping us not laughing at us. Okay Emily is distracted, by yelling at Sam. Inch slowly so you don't draw attention to your self. Almost there! So very close!

"Where do you think you're going?" OH! Crap! I've been caught.I turned around slowly to find my self face to face with a very angry, very pregnant Emily. What have I done! I've doomed us all! Hey- Wait a moment! I can run faster then her and she's not my mate so I have nothing to worry about!

I worried for nothing! thought that too soon! She just picked up the fryiong pan! Now she's aiming it at my head... I'm running now! I bolted out of the door and I ran as fast as I could.

I heard glass break behind me and I saw a frying pan go straihgt through the window.

I looked at my surrondings and spotted Jarred. Laughing. What a prick.

"JARRED! Run! Run as fast as you can! She's on a war path!" He stoped laughing immediatly and followed my instruction and headed for the woods. We ran so fast we were in canada before I knew it. At least were safe. All safe.

Ah A vAMPIRE! Kill must Kill, OMG he's sparkiling!

_Did you just think OMG~ Jarred_

_Shut up and attack the damn thing from the side~ Me_

_What ever~ Jarred_. He was sarcastic but he did it any way. He pinned him down while I ripped of his head and arms. I phased back to be human and started a fire, I put the pieces in the fire and sat down on the nearest log.

"Ugh. I'm really tired. I'll just close my eyes for a little while."

****12 hours later****

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Ugh who Is that. I peaked my eye open a little and saw Sam standing there with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What!" I snapped, I don't like being woken up. It makes me grouchy.

"You need to go to Bella's. She is practically freaking out. Though she wont admit it. She's mad all kinds of fudge, cake, and cookies, pies, oh yeah and she also made lemon squares! All that and she's cleaning like crazy."

Oh wow she must be really worried. I stripped and phased then ran all the way to bella's house.

I phased back and knocked on Bella's front door.

I waited a few moments then I came face to face with the beauty that is Bella. I saw her smile then she started laughing. Why is she laughing?

"What happened to you face?" Huh?

"What do you mean?" She pulled me inside and she placed me in front of her hall mirror. Oh. My. Gawd.

Someone drew on my face. I looked like an evil french dude. pointy eye brows, small beard and curly mustache. I bet I know who did this!

"SAM!" I whispered/yelled. I am soooo going to get him back for this! He should just wait. When he least expects it, it's gonna happen!

**My cousin told me to put up this chapter while she was at her grandmother's funeral in Poland for the next couple of weeks. She wants you to review, Flames are accepted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, what are you doing?" My lovely girlfriend asked me. I am currently trying to hide underneath the bed. Not really working because only half of me is underneath and the other half isn't.

"Hiding." I reply in a whisper in case Paul is around.

"Why?" Oh. Shit. I can't tell her what I did, she will kill me. I'll be six feet under by next week. I need to lie.

"Oh, um. Me, and the guys are uh, playing hide and go seek? Yeah that's it. Me and the guys are playing hide and go seek!"

"Uh-huh. Who's it?" Stop asking questions.

"Uh, Jared?"

"Really? That's why he's in the kitchen right now eating chocolate chip muffins?"

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit. Bella called me and said you played a prank on Paul." She paused her sentence. "Again. She was calling to talk to you on a job well done. To bad you weren't home to take the call. Instead she left a message." I am screwed.

"Wha-whats the message?"

"Karma's a bitch, revenge is sweet, and if this is true I am the sweetest bitch you will ever meet. She's gonna get pay back, and I'm gonna be on her side. She told me some of her ideas and they are pretty awesome." As soon as she finished her sentence she walked away.

At least she didn't threaten me not to do it again or else she wasn't going to cook. Thank goodness for small miracles.

**Emily's Pov**

Walking into the kitchen, nodded at Jared and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bella's cell phone number. After three rings she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Bella, it's Emily. I gave Sam the message." I said with a smile.

_"Excellent. Very excellent." Then she started laughing evilly._

"Yeah your scaring me now, so I'm going to hang up now." I pressed the little red button, and started to make a fresh batch of muffins.

**Bella POV**

"Are you almost done scrubbing the marker off your face." I said in a bored tone. Putting down my phone and taking a sip off my iced tea.

"I got as much off as I could." Paul drawled back. He steeped back into the kitchen. I did a spit take. Half of his face still had marker on it. Like he decided that only half his face should have been shaved. I was laughing so hard I feel out of my chair.

"Yeah sure go ahead and laugh." He said pouting slightly. After a while I calmed down. I forced my self not to look at him again, because if I did I would surely start laughing again. "Are you done laughing now?"

"Yes, just don't force me to look at you." I said still looking away.

"Your very mean to me. I am your bestest friend you should be nice to me." Even though I wasn't looking at him I just know he is frowning.

"Want to know my statistics on who I insult?" I asked sweetly. "Even if you don't want to know I'm going to tell you any way. 95% of the people I insult are my friends, 2% are my parents and the other 3% are my enemies."

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you that."

"You don't have a reason."

"Shut up." I said turning to him. Big mistake. I started laughing again, and I only laughed harder when he started pouting.

**Paul POV**

My mate is laughing at me. It hurts a little, but at least she's happy.

"Okay I can't handle this any more. Sit down." She said as she picked up the wash cloth I had used to wash my face. She walked towards me and started to scrub my skin lightly with the soft cloth. I could feel my eyes close in relaxation. The last thought that went through my head before I feel into the darkness was 'I may have to thank Sam.'

**? POV**

I can see her. She's with that mutt. I can't believe she would betray her precious mate like that. I just have to sit here and wait for the mutt to leave and then make my move. Mwuhahaha!

**Sorry For the long wait. I had a lot of school work to catch up on, and lots of tests I had to take.**

**4 new reviews = Really Short chapter**

**8 new reviews = Short chapter**

**10new reviews = Long Chapter**

**12 new reviews= Really long chapter**


End file.
